1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller capable of letting babies ride thereon in such a manner that the babies are seated in a back and front direction.
2. Background Art
As disclosed in US2002-033588, strollers capable of transporting a plurality of babies are used. As such strollers, there are known strollers of the type in which babies are seated in the lateral direction, and a stroller of a type in which babies are seated in the back and front positions. In the stroller of either type, a caregiver of the babies steers the stroller from a rear side thereof, while grasping a handle disposed on a rear part of the stroller. Generally, when the stroller travels along a curved path, the stroller is turned about an axis of a rear wheel position in the back and front direction, so as to change a traveling direction (facing direction) of the stroller.
However, in the stroller of a type in which babies are seated in the back and front positions, i.e., in the tandem-type stroller, an overall length from the back to the front is longer. Thus, in the stroller of a type in which babies are seated in tandem, the center of gravity of the stroller transporting the babies is positioned largely forward of a turning center of the stroller about which the stroller is turned to change its traveling direction. On the other hand, the handle to which a force is applied by the steering person is positioned near to the turning center of the stroller about which the stroller is turned so as to change its traveling direction, in the back and front direction. Thus, when the stroller is turned, it is necessary for the steering person to apply a very large force to the handle, which makes the steering difficult.